The present invention relates to bale wrapping mechanisms for large round balers and more specifically relates to apparatus for conveying net material at its full-width into the baling chamber of a large roll strippers for preventing the wrapping material from wrapping about the wrap material feed rolls.
It is known to wrap large cylindrical bales formed in the baling chamber of a so-called large round baler with net material that is either the same width as the baling chamber or with net material that is wider than the baling chamber with the baler being designed to accept the extra width in a manner that results in the net material being folded over the ends of the bale. In either case it is desirable for the net to be at its full width when it enters the baling chamber, the net being of a knitted construction that results in it having a tendency to become narrower when under tension, as when being wrapped about a bale. In an attempt to keep the net material at its full width, it is known to use wrap material guide or conveying rolls having spiral flighting for engaging and spreading and/or maintaining the net material at its full width. Examples of such spreader rolls or devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,193 issued to Verhulst et al. on Nov. 29, 1988 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/008,515 filed by Myers et al. on Jan. 16, 1998 and having the same assignee as the present application. While these net material spreader devices normally operate in a satisfactory manner, there are still times when the material is not completely spread to its full width when entering the baling chamber. Also, the leading end of knitted net material has many exposed strand ends which may become wrapped about the net material spreader devices or rolls.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for improving the feeding of net type bale wrapping material into the bale forming chamber of a large round baler.
An object of the invention is to provide a device which enhances the operation of net wrap material spreader rolls by creating a folded leading end portion in the net material prior to its engagement with a spreader roll assembly.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a structure for holding the end of the tail section of net wrap material located at the outlet side of the pair of wrap material feed rolls during the operation of the net material being cut-off from a wrapped bale, the held end resulting in the net becoming folded back on itself until the folded net end portion reaches a conveyor pinch point which pulls the held end loose.
Still a more specific object of the invention is to provide a structure, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, which includes a row of bristles so located relative to the cut-off device that the free end of the tail section of the net wrap material becomes entangled in the bristles during severing of the tail section from a length of the material wrapped about a bale.
Yet a more specific object of the invention is to provide a row of bristles, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, which are located in such relationship to the lower wrap material feed roll that it acts to strip or prevent the wrap material from becoming wrapped about this feed roll.